


Steve’s secret girlfriend

by Titans123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony, Angry Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Uniform Kink, happy steve, kind of, some fluff I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans123/pseuds/Titans123
Summary: Steve has been secretly dating Tony’s daughter for a few months now. Everyone knows he’s with someone, just not sure who.





	Steve’s secret girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t really have a time place or anything. And although not mentioned in the story just imagine her/your room to be messy with clothes on the floor all over.

You grew up an obnoxious foster kid who didn't stay in one place very long. One reason you were so obnoxious was because you were always right. You were wicked smart but was never able to do much but the bare minimum to keep you out of trouble and safe. 

When you were 9 you hacked the system to find out what your mother didn’t want you to know until you were 18 and that being you were tony stark's daughter. You decided to keep it to yourself, not wanting a family or anything of the sort as you were always more of a loner. 

When you were 15, you didn't have much of a choice when he found out himself. He agreed to give you your space and time but he still wanted you to work for him. You were capable of just as much as he was while only being 15 years old. He didn't want to see that talent go to waste so you agreed to take the job. 

As time went on your relationship with your father started growing. Soon you were calling him dad and was working with him and the rest of the avengers. You lived in the tower with them all and got along great with all of them. 

You were 25 now and everything was normal. Except the fact that you and Steve Rogers he’d been sneaking around for the last couple months seeing each other. You both agreed for Steve’s safety not to say anything to anyone. The only person who knew was Bucky but that’s because steve can’t keep anything from him even if he wanted. 

You and Barnes were both capable of hiding the fact pretty well. As far as tony knew, you were still sleeping with any hot man or woman you saw, which he never really seemed to mind. You had been like that scene before tony even met you and he knew you well enough that there was no way a random person was going to hurt you. In fact if anything it most likely going to be the other way. 

But when it came to steve, he was not so good at hiding the fact that he was seeing someone. He was more happy the last couple months and would go out a lot more not saying where. Everyone knew he was seeing someone, but no one knew who. 

You,bucky, tony and Sam were in the kitchen one morning when Steve walked in wistiling. You had walk in about 15 minutes before he did. “Looks like someone got laid last night” tony said. Steve started blushing and tried to play it cool. “ how many time do I have to tell you people I’m not seeing anyone.” he retracted. Sam started laughing before saying himself “ dude, we all know you are you suck at hiding things”. 

He was right. He did suck at this. But you could never really get mad knowing that you were the reason he was so happy all the time. He sat down next to bucky ignoring sams comment. “If you not going to tell us her name you got to least at tell us how she is” tony said. Oh god you knew exactly where this was going. 

“What does that even mean?” Steve replied, too innocent to know where this was heading. Bucky on the other hand was trying his hardest not to Laugh at the fact your dad just asked how good you are in bed. “I mean, how is she in bed.” Tony starts and Steve’s face is getting redder as I push down my own blush of embarrassment. “ the sex has got to really good to get you this happy every morning.” Tony continues. 

Bucky Stares at you with a judging grin and you just give him a look that would kill him if it could. “ j-just please stop talking about this” steve finally gets out. Tony and Sam chuckle before Sam decides to but in. “ oh come on steve I can hear you through your wall most nights. And you got one hell of a talker” of course before anyone else has time to do or say anything tony replies with “damn steve your lucky, I love a dirty talker in bed”. And at that bucky and Steve both spit up there food and drinks.

“And at that I think i'm going to go. “ I say getting up. “what's wrong (y/n), to much information on you dad” Sam says laughing.you just smile and nod to yourself. “ I got shit to do today so if you don’t mind saving your sex stories for another time” you say as you walk to give your dad a hug and look over at steve who is more red than you’ve ever seen him and Bucky who is still laughing his ass of at the whole situation. You walk away to go get ready for your day. 

 

——————————————————————

After your day at work you head back to your room to shower. Before you even fully in the room you here your phone ringing. It’s steve. You haven’t seen him all day except for the little incident this morning. You answer the phone while closing the door to your room. “ captain Rogers” you say not knowing if your on speaker or not. You here him reply “ hay (y/n), how’s your day been”. You chuckle into the phone. “You mean other then this morning, great. Long though.” He gives a nervous laugh before replying “ yah me to. Wondering how busy you are right now” you smile knowing we’re this is going.” I was just about to hop in the shower. Think you can sneak over here in about 15 minutes?” You ask. “ yah I can do that” he replied instantly. “Good. I’ll leave my door unlocked.”

You take as quick of a shower you can and by the time you get out you hear your door opening and closing. You smile at yourself while you put on your blue laced bra and panties. You grab one of Steve’s white dress shirts and put that on over leaving it unbuttoned. You walk out of your bathroom to see steve still wearing his uniform sitting on the edge of your bed. God damn you loved him in his uniform. 

He sees you walk out and you see his jaw almost drop while he leans back and says almost n a whine, “ good god woman you’re going to kill me.” You smile as you walk over to him to sit on his lap one leg on each side of him. “Figured you could use something a little extra after that whole embarrassment this morning” he laughs a little before connecting his lips with yours for a quick kiss “well this is definitely worth it” he says before kissing you again this time longer and while his hands roam your body. 

You start making out as his hands go from your breasts to you sides to your hips. You moan a little when you feel his grip Tighten. “ god Steve”. And at that he flipped You so you are now on your back on the bed and he is hovering over you, kissing you again. “ fuck (y/n) you’re so good to me” He moans as you rock your hips up to his.you attack his neck before moving up to his ear to whisper “use me Captain, use me any way you want” before biting his earlobe.

He growls at the comment only to sit up and look down at you. He takes a picture in his mind reminding himself to draw it later. Then he grabs your panties you pull them down off of you in one swoop. You moan at the action and the sudden cold air. He gives you a smirk before flipping you over with one hand. You moan again this time louder. You decided now would be a great time edge him on you you say sarcastically “ come on captain you gonna fuck me or what?”

You hear him growl again this time slapping your ass roughly. “ oh fuck!” You scream. He grabs your shoulders and slides his shirt off of you. Hear you are face down in a pillow almost backed except your very see through laced bra. You try pushing your hips up but Steve’s hand just pushes you back down. With his other hand steve undoes his belt and slides his uniform pants down only enough to get his dick out. He knows how much you love when he fucks you in his uniform. 

He starts slowly stroking himself to slick himself up. His other hand is still on your lower back keeping you in place. You start to get annoyed. “ come on steve jus-OH FUCK!” In one motion steve slides his full 9 inch dick I’m you with no prep. “ that what you want (y/n)? Huh? Answer me!” He says before slapping my ass again hard. “Yes! Oh god yes fuck me please just fuck me!” You scream. 

Before steve moves his hips at all he he leans over you and turns your head into a kiss. While kissing you he fucks in and out of you once, hard and fast. “Ahh!” You scream into his mouth which is now smirking. He keeps his head next to yours but forces you to face forward again. With one hand he puts it under your chin and the other above your head putting you in a headlock. 

You moan at the realization that with his dick shoved up your Vajina, his body wight pretty much right on top of you and your head now in a headlock, you couldn’t move if you wanted to. He bites your just like you did to him before asking in a sexy whisper, “you like this don’t you?”you moan again “ ohh god yes!” You feel his smirk return before saying “good.” And at that he starts fucking you as hard and fast as he can while you lay there motionless. 

“OhhhHHH FUCK YESSSSS!” You start screaming. Your a moaning mess and Steve’s pace does not let up for a second. He starts talking in your ear.   
“You like my dick in you (y/n)?”   
“Oh god yes!”  
“Like me pounding into you like this?”  
“Fuck yes steve fuck yes!”  
You take in everything that’s happening right now. His cock moving in and out of you in an unhuman about of time. His uniform rubbing against your back and legs while he snaps his hips again and again and again. You feel yourself about to cum. And trying warning steve. “Steve, i'm gonna-“ is all your cable of getting out although he gets the message. 

“Gonna come for me baby?”  
“Yes god yes!”   
“Your such a fucking slut aren't you (y/n)”  
“Oh god Steve”  
“Cum for me bitch! Cum on my cock as I fuck you!”  
“OhhHhh FUCK IM CUMMING”  
You ride out your orgasm as steve still fucks You relentlessly. He feels so good in you you start to feel another orgasm coming. “ god you feel so good for me (y/n). So tight!” Steve says moaning into your ear. “love you cock in me baby! Love it!” You reply.

Steve opens his mouth to say more but is cut off by Friday. “Excuse me mrs.stark, but it seems your father wants to video call you.” Your eyes go wide when you hear this especially when you also hear steve moan in your ear while not even considering stopping his thrusts. He knows you won’t actually vedio call him right now so he pushes his luck. “Tell him I’m changing!” You say to Friday. “ very well mam.”

Steve is still going non stop when You hear Friday’s voice again. “Mr. Stark now wants to voice call you mam”. You moan in both ecstasy and annoyance. “For fuck sake!” Before you can think of an excuse, steve starts to slow his thrusts. He’s still fucking you hard and fast but just a little lighter so now Thierry isn’t as much noise of skin on skin. Before you ask him why, he whispers in your again. “ answer him.”

“Steve! Wha-“ he cuts you off. “ you know he’s not going to stop. Answer him so I can continue fucking your brains out” he says. You know damn well if you answer steve is not going to let up any more then he already did. “Oh for fuck sake, put him through Friday!” Again you feel Steve’s smirk against you cheek. 

“Finally,” Tony’s voice says. “What took you so long?” Before answering you feel steve biting your ear again. This kinky fucker is all you can think. “ sorry” You try to keep your voice still. “ what’s up?” You ask. “I wanted your help with the new prototype I was wondering if you could come down and help me” Tony replies. “Uhh...I’m a bit busy right now”. You stop so you can contain yourself again as steve is still fucking you, smile as big as it can get. “I’ll be down later tonight” you finish. 

That feeling in your stomach starts to intensify. You try to whisper to steve so your dad doesn’t hear you. “I-I’m gonna” is all you try to say. Tony was in the middle of saying something that you didn’t catch when he stops. “What did you say sweetie?” Steve’s smile widens even more and starts going faster again. This mother fucker. “Nothing!” You say to tony. “I’ll be down later! Friday!” And with that Friday cuts you off and Steve continues to fuck you as fast and hard as he was before. 

“Fuck steve! What the fuck!”  
“Gonna cum for me again (y/n)?Got you all wiled up while talking to your father?”  
You moan again loudly. You climax coming In soon. “ Steve! Steve! Ste-“ you reach your orgasm again for the second time tonight. You start to feel Steve’s thrust become more frantic.   
“ god (y/n) yes! Fuck (y/n) I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum in you baby! Oh FUCK” he screams as he cums in one hard. He rides out his orgasm before rolling off you letting you finally move your body. You turn over so your on your back laying next to steve.

You both lay there catching your breath before looking over at each other. You stare into each other’s eyes for a quick second before you both start laughing at what just happened. “For fuck sake Steve!” You say in between laughs. “What? I trusted you not to get caught” he laughed back. You playfully hit him in the chest before sitting up to grab some shorts laying on the floor from the other day.your still wearing you bra so you just put them on as steve stands up to pull up his uniform bottoms as well. 

As you were both doing this tony opens the door. “Hey (y/n) you ok? You sounded-“ he freezes at the picture in front of him. His daughter on one side of her bed in her bra while putting shorts on and Steve on the other side fixing his belt in his uniform. The three of you stand there eyes wide. First you and Steve stare at tony before looking at each other mouths open like dumbasses. Tony looks back between the two of you before staying at steve. 

“You motherfUCKER!” He leaps towards him as steve steps back and you go Towards tony. You try push tony back as much as you can before looking over your shoulder to give steve a look that says ‘run,now’. He gets the message and bolts out the door down the hall. 

You stay with your dad trying to keep him there instead of chasing after steve. “ dad! Dad look at me ok! It’s not what you think!” Of course it’s what he thinks. You just try to give steve as much time as you can. He looks down at you before yelling. “Oh! So it’s not one of my best friends fucking my daughter?!” You open your mouth to say something but you have nothing you can say to make this better. He pushes past you and starts down the hall. You go to chase after him but realize you still don’t have a shirt on so you grab the closest one which is of Course one of Steve’s running shirts. You throw it on and go after your dad. 

Sam, Bucky, nat, and Clint are in the kitchen when Steve runs in, looking behind him scared. “Steve! is everything ok?” Sam asked. Steve looks over to them all scanning the room before answering. “ ya! No, everything’s fine it’s just um..” Steve walks over to them still looking over his shoulder. “ if tony comes in here mind not telling him you saw me?” Sam Clint and nat all look at him confused, while Bucky starts laughing. 

“Oh my god! You guys told him didn't you?!” Bucky says laughing. “Told him what?” Clint asks. “ we didn't exactly tell him, more like he walked in on us” steve says and Bucky starts laughing even harder. “What are you talking about?” Sam asks. In between laughs Bucky replies, “ just Steve’s secret girlfriend.” “Bucky!” Steve yells at him for saying. “ what, like we all aren't going to find out in a second?” Bucky says.

As if on schedule, tony comes down the hall scanning the room for steve. When he sees him he goes after him. “I’m going to kick your ass!” Steve tries to get away but finds himself stuck. Everyone except Bucky is confused by what’s happening. Bucky is having a field day watching the scene in front of him. 

Before Tony can get to steve, you run up from the hall after tony. “Dad! Wait!” You scream as you get yourself in between them. It’s at the moment, when everyone sees you, in Steve’s shirt and booty shorts, trying to stop your dad from killing Steve, that they know what’s going on. 

They all look around at each other open mouthed and wide eyes. They try their best not to make any noise, except Bucky who’s still laughing his ass off. “Dad that’s enough! Ok will you just wait!” You scream at your father he looks down at you and takes a deep breath. Looking straight at you he asks, “ tell me right now why I shouldn’t kill this mother fucker right now!” He points to steve. 

Steve opens his mouth to say something to defend himself but sees almost all the others shaking their heads for him not to do so. “Because” you start. “You said yourself he’s one of your best friends.” Tony's looking at steve now, still pissed off. “And...Because…”you try to think of something to say. “ I like him. And he likes me. And trust me dad if he ever does something to me I will kill him myself.” You hope that’s enough to get him away. 

Tony takes another deep breath and takes a step back. “Fine.” He says through closed teeth.” But I swear to god Rogers-“ “ he gets it!dad”you cut him off. He looks at you one more time and then back to steve before turning around and walking away. “ I’m going to my lab” he mumbles. 

You and Steve both take a deep breath. Thank god that felt with. You look back at steve and give him a smile. He walks towards you, about to say something but is cut off by a loud laughter coming from everybody else who just say that. You see steve started to get red again. “Oh my god! How did no one call this?!” Sam yells in between laughter. “Shut it. All of you” you say walking over to them to sit down for a much needed break. 

Steve stands behind you and puts his arms over your shoulders grabbing both your hands. “ you said you wanted to know so here we are” steve says still bright red. “I’m sorry, Im just imagining Tony’s face when he remembers our conversation this morning.” Sam says still laughing. You groan, remembering it well as you knock your head on the counter in front of you.


End file.
